


Earth-69

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The travels of Supergirl, Earth 38 Interdimensional Traveller [1]
Category: Arrow (2012), Constantine (TV) RPF, Legends of Tomorrow (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (2014)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Genderbending, Polyamory, Smut, Spanking, Tickling, Violence, lesbian polyamory, lesbian smut, supercatcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Did Supergirl return back to Earth 38? Read on.





	1. Exposition Central

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArialdragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialdragonWolf/gifts), [Renu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renu/gifts), [Gothic_Pheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Pheonix/gifts), [PaulaCJ27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaCJ27/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [Jillbone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillbone/gifts), [NyteLyte282](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteLyte282/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [jesslynne79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslynne79/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! After Kara helped Barry defeat Savitar and Mxy; she finds herself somewhere new. Can she make it home?

Kara breathed a sigh of relief as she looked out from the alley. It was so familiar, nothing appeared out of place. She was back in National City. It seemed like forever since she helped Barry battle Savitar a.k.a himself; Mxy and their minions. She was desperate to get back. She need to see Mon-El again! They needed to talk about what had happened since Mxy had joined forces first with Rhea then Savitar. She stepped out, breathing in the air for a moment. "Look out!" cried out a voice before she witnessed an alien skid down the pavement. It was pink, muscular and had tentacles, almost the length if its broad arms. She moved toward the alley before hearing "Look its' Power Lady!" Kara spun around to see herself floating down in front of the creature. What he was or even if he was male; Kara didn't know. "Had enough, Jupiteran?" mocked Power Lady. The Jupiteran roared in reply, bearing sharp, gnashed, shark-like teeth. Kara could barely followed as he moved like the Flash towards the caped heroine before he stopped suddenly and without warning.

The confused monster bellowed, dark purple liquid oozing down his face. It seems like he was trying to move closer without success. He was literally mere inches from slamming his fist into Power Lady's face. She rolled her eyes as he continued to struggle. She held out her hands as metal flew through the sky into her grasp. Kara bit back a gasp. How strong was her doppleganger's telekenesis? To Kara's further amazement the metal changed colour before her eyes. "I understand someone doesn't like eradium?" The alien squealed, trying desperately to free himself. The alien woman shook her head with a smirk. The strange eradium left her hands, traversing further towards him. Kara swore that he was hysterical in his whimpering as it crept towards him.

The metal climbed and wrapped itself around him, slowly covering him. It caused him to deliver a bloodcurling cry, before his skin colour changed from pinkish-red to golden yellow. Supergirl bit back a gasp at the sight of the creature's altered form. Power Lady blew the wailing creature a kiss before a portal appeared before her. The creature's voice became hoarser before he stopped altogether. Kara could hear his heart beats, slower but still beating. Power Lady effortlessly waved goodbye to her adoring crowd as she lifted the metal encased being into the air without hand. She calmly entered the blue swirling hole, the floating beast following her.

Kara shook her head, ducking back into the alley. This wasn't her world. She switched on the teleporter, waiting for her own portal home. But it wouldn't activate. "What? Come on!" she cried. But she remained where she was. Three more attempts followed, each as fruitless as the last. Frustrated beyond belief, she angrily struck a hole in the wall next to her. "I need to get out of here!" she thought as she took off into the sky. "What powers does Power Lady have? Is she Kryptonian? Does she have more, less or simply different powers to me?" she wondered. She flew towards her apartment, hoping the familiar setting would help. But she recoiled after witnessing something surprising. She used her x-ray again to confirm the sight. There were 3 women inside, one wearing a strap on as she entered one woman while using a vibrator to tease another. Kara felt shameful feeling as she watched the three women in play. "This is wrong! I shouldn't be doing this. It's a private moment between loved ones!" Still she felt herself tingle, moisture glistening between her thighs. She rubbed them together, trying to keep herself from getting too excited.

The strap-on girl chose that moment to slap the rear of the blonde girl she was entering from behind. She used another one to torture the posterior of the redhead being subjected to the maddening caresses of the vibrator. "She has four arms!" gasped Kara as the dominating female massaged the blonde's tender lips as she continued her excavation of her round back orifice. The redhead was eerily familiar. She briefly wondered where Power Lady lived before the 4 armed pentetrator used her remaining fingers to massage the blonde's privates. Supergirl licked her lips, she was feeling more and more excited. "What is happening to me?" she wondered. "Voyeurism isn't cool!" Supergirl squealed as Power Lady faced her. Her face was flushed and red at having been caught by the teleporting woman. "An inter-dimensional transporter around your waist explains things. I am guessing it's out of juice." Supergirl turned redder as she nodded.

"I suppose Jamie isn't Maya in your world?" she asked. "Maya? No, I don't k-know a M-M-Maya or that J-Jamie in my world." Power Lady giggled. "A prudish world too, I am guessing. You should know that lesbian polygamy is common here." "It is?" Power Lady laughed again. "Only one in every 8 babies are male here. And 2 per cent of them are same-sex orientated. In this planet, women can impregnate themselves. I am guessing that isn't the case in your universe?" Supergirl shook her head. "Amazing! Jamie Kendra Olsen is her name. Her two wives are called Winifred Chloe Olsen and Lana Kelly Olsen. Jamie has the power of transformation. For 24 hours, she can use her power as she sees fit; but she can't use them again for 168 hours. You better come with me to the DEO. I will explain the situation to Director Lucy Lane and my niece Deputy Director Alex Danvers." Supergirl's eyes grew wide at the exposition. James Olsen and Winn Schott were a lesbian married couple and Kelly, her friend Kelly was alive and married to them. She looked different for some reason. And did she just describe Alex as her niece? The portal appeared and Kara followed Power Lady inside, hoping for answers.

"Great, another inter-dimensional traveller!" expressed an annoyed Lucy Lane. Kara was stunned to see Bizarro's arms wrapped around Lucy. Bizarro's outfit was different. She had red armoured t-shirt and tight blue armoured shorts. She had yellow boots, blue cape and her S was both upside down and yellow inside a blue triangular shield. Even more astonished was Aunt Astra's appearance with Banshee and Livewire clinging off her. "We have a message from President Donna Trump. She wants to know the status of the Jupiteran General Belzar." "He has been dealt with. I have heard from Sara and Firestorm. Apparently the effort into Ganymede is going well." "You better take your doppelganger back to your home. We don't need an inter-dimensional incident. And make sure neither of your wives make it known!" "Don't worry Director, they are well trained." "Wives, Trained? What kind of life do I lead here? And Aunt Astra's alive!" Supergirl dismissed her thoughts as she embraced her Aunt's equivalent.

"So I don't understand...well...anything! Power Lady, can I get your story? I mean I guess you have a secret identity and all, but if you..." Power Lady smirked as Kara's lips closed. It still amused her to use her water controlling abilities to get people to stop babbling. If course, there was always guilt involved as well, but that would pass as always. "Follow me!" she declared. Kara tried to get Power Lady to release her lips, to no avail. Astra took Kara's hand, shaking her head. "Trust me, little one. My niece is not one to do something without purpose. Whether you agree or not, that is the true difference." That didn't change Kara's mind about the situation. How was Power Lady doing this? How did she get telekenesis? Were Kryptonians of this universe, so different under the yellow son? Her lips wouldn't open until they all entered a room through a red door. "This room can only be accessed through a Level-12 being. So only the 5 of us may enter." explained Power Lady as she closed the door. The pressure on Kara's lips was released to her delight. She smacked her lips, before glaring at the telekenetic Kryptonian.

"I can see you are displeased. Please consider this the safest way to answer your enquiry. My story really began in 1979. I was aged 13 Kryptonian years when I left Krypton with my cousin. We landed on different parts of Earth. I was discovered by Detective Winnifred Danvers and her wife Sylvia. They adopted me almost immediately. I gained a little brother, Jeremiah. The next 6 months were spent learning Earth culture and the English language while searching for Kal-El. I also bonded with my new brother. With our mutual love of science and mathemathics, we became quite a pair. When I finally found Kal-El, I saw how well Johnathan and Martha Kent had raised him. He had adjusted to life on Earth and he was happy. So under the proviso that they allow me to see him and they kept him safe; they remained his legal guardians. When I was 33 years old, Earth felt under attack by the army of Darkseid, the universe's most powerful being. In desperation, President Reagan..." "Ronald Reagan was still President in 99?" gasped Kara. "I was born in 1953. It was late 1986. Kal was 7." "But I was born in 1966! And you were 13 in 1979 when you left Krypton!" "There are 750 Earth days in one Kryptonian year. So my Earth birth date would be the 1st January 1953." 

Kara felt light headed. She was supposed to be 51 next year, not 64! "Reagan negotiated with Astra, allowing her and the other Kryptonians to leave the Zone. They were offered by the government of Earth, the chance to rebuild in Antartica if they defeated Darkseid's army. What happened next will never be forgotten. Many died in the horrific series of battles. Aunt Astra and I were the sole surviving Krypronian veterans. The original head of the DEO, the Martian Jonn Jonzz lost his life against Darkseid himself. This led....to a terrible excuse of a man, Hank Henshaw to succeed him. Fortunately he met a terrible fate. The next year, I got my Masters and married Cat." "Cat??!!! As in CAT GRANT???!!!" gasped Kara. Power Lady frowned, nodding. "Wow! I mean...it's just....well she is so beautiful and the age difference...." "I am only 11 years her senior!" interrupted Power Lady. Clearly Kara had gone too far. She took a moment to think of something to lighten the mood. "I don't have telekenetic powers, how do you have them?" At that Power Lady laughed. Kara felt heat rise to her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she liked this older version of herself.

"Because Cat isn't solely human either. My darling bride is a Titanite." Kara looked blankly back at Power Lady. "A descendant of the ancient Prime civilisation that once inhabited Daxam until the planet was conquered by Kryptonian separatists." Kara's eyes widened further. In this World, Mon-El was descended from Kryptonians like all Daxamites. And it meant that Cat in this world was telekenetic and possibly had the same power on her world. "Wait...um...you said you have wives?" "Yes, later Cat and I married Lena in 2005." "Lena Luthor? Wait, you are married to the two richest and most beautiful women on Earth?" she gasped. Power Lady nodded, smirking. "Yes, I am. Cat bore me 2 daughters before we married Lena and 2 more after. Lena has bore us 2 daughters as well." "Wait you have 6 daughters?" "My dear....Supergirl...naturally." Kara's mind reeled. Married to Lena and Cat, 6 daughters, Darkseid. And Jonn was at peace here. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She just knew that she needed to go home. Power Lady watched her with an amused expression. Kara shook it off, deciding to ask about the one person she had always counted on.

"What about Alex?" Power Lady stood taller with unabashed pride. "My niece became a noted biochemist and rose to be Deputy Director of the DEO. My brother Jeremiah works in her division. Her wife Captain Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD gave birth to their first daughter, Linda in November. Jeremiah's wife Eliza is also of Titanite heritage." Kara tried to wrap her head around all this. Eliza and Cat were alien-human hybrids. Did that mean they were the same in her universe too? And if Eliza was, then so was Alex. In this world, Alex had fathered a girl. Maybe Alex and Maggie would adop in her. Kara noted the two girls clinging off her aunt and decided to risk asking about that. "What about Leslie and Siobhan?" Astra beamed in amusement. "I met Leslie during an electrical storm. She was trying to force an entertainer of some sort for a professional discussion, but her vehicle suffered electrical failure. I was able to intercept her before we were struck by lightning. Siobhan flew towards us in a panic over Leslie's condition. I should explain that they were already bonded to each other by then. Using her gifts, she healed her and they both thanked me profusely. They married me and bore my daughters within 6 months of our initial encounter."

Kara felt her head about to explode. Siobhan already had her powers, Leslie was intervieiwng a celebrity, Aunt Astra was married with 2 wives and daughters. "Do you have other powers too, Aunt Astra? I mean As..." "You may call me, Aunt Astra, little one. And no, I have not inherited either Siobhan nor Leslie's abilities in addition to my own. But the House of In-Ze has 6 new daughters with the same abilities of their parents. What more could I ask for?"6 daughters for Power Lady and another 6 to Astra. Twelve daughters of Krypton lived in this world. Kara couldn't help but be moved at this relevation. "And Kal?" Power Lady smirked again. "His wife Lois is expecting." Kara felt happiness radiate with her. Another Kryptonian would join the World. "Have you learnt enough? I have contacted my wives, they are eager to meet you. It is late. Only one of my daughters, Ada has reached adulthood. She lives in Opal City and is engaged to a fine woman, Chloe Sullivan. The eldest of the remaining five is fifteen, Sharon will turn 16 in a few weeks." Carter was a 15 year old girl here and Power Lady was the insemanating mother.

And when did Power Lady call them? "Thank you, I look forward to meeting them." she replied. Astra beamed at them. "It is time for us to depart also. Siobhan, my love." Siobhan squealed excitedly as she weaved her hands. A portal appeared to Kara's shock. How could Banshee do that? With a quick pinch to squeal girls rears, Astra gave a saucy grin and leapt with her wives to location unknown. Power Lady shook her head, the smirk planted on her face. "I am amazed those girls can sit down sometimes. Siobhan must spent her time healing Leslie and herself, the amount of times I have seen Aunt Astra do that!" Kara's face flushed as she expressed her disapproval at the comment. PL's grin grew. "Wait till you get to my home, Supergirl. Just you wait."


	2. A history of Vinland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exposition as Kara learns about this new World

Kara struggled to keep up with Power Lady. She noticed that her alternate seemed to be barely trying. "There is wind propelling me forward. I barely need to use my strength. If I were to apply some fire, you wouldn't have a chance. A nice attempt though." Kara glared at her giggling counterpart. "How many powers do you have?" Power Lady gave a thoughftul expression, before replying "More than you, dear." Kara's face scrunched up at the extreme confidence of the super powered Kryptonian. Power Lady just laughed at Kara's reaction.

"So do you have a lady at home?" Kara blushed, shaking her head. "There...there is a Daxamite boy, though." she responded, thinking of Mon-El. "Daxamite? Well, well! Didn't know there were any left!" noted PL. "He is the last." "I'll bet." Kara felt flushed as the telekenetic alien pointed to a tall building in front of them. "That is Grant-Luthor Tower. That's where the Grant-Luthors live." she explained. Kara understood that the teleporting beauty was showing discretion, in case probes were around.

"Tell me about your World. Is the nation here the same there? What is the percentage of males? What have your experiences been?" "Whoa, Power Lady. One question at a time. We are a predominantly heteronormative society. America still exists, there are 50% of babies are male. And I have dealt with invasion and human terrorism." Power Lady stopped looking confused. Kara took this moment to take a breath. "America? Is that what Vinland is called?" "Vin...vinland? Wasn't that the Viking expedition that failed?" "It failed in your world? The Viking Chief Erika the Red didn't marry the Chief Tickle Legs?" Kara's eyebrows rose at that question. "Chief Tickle Legs?" Power Lady nodded in amusement. "Yeah, apparently she was always laughing as Erika made her howl." Kara shook her head with amusement. "A very sexual world is this one. It's so different to mine." "Hold on!" exclaimed the elemental extra-terrestial. Kara squealed as Power Lady seized her waist and teleported them away.

Kara stepped out of the portal. She wasn't sure what to expect. There was a long and wide corridor of metal, several rooms of steel were passed. "Girls." whispered PL. Kara was stunned when she saw Cat and Lena. They looked very young, mid to late twenties. Both were wearing blue tank tops and red mini shorts with yellow collars around their necks. They walked slowly, demurely towards Power Lady before leaping into her arms. Kara watched the loving interaction between the elemental being and her short clad wives with a little embarassment.

It felt like she was intruding on a very private scene. Power Lady planted kiss after kiss on the beautiful ladies' shoulders, lips and necks. Kara was also a little surprising at the ultra revealing shorts, they were wearing. Seeing this much of a very sexy and young Cat Grant as a little unnerving. "I know that Cat and Lena have fabulous rears, but really Supergirl, I am the only adult who should enjoy the sight of them." Kara went beyond red, stammering and trying to explain herself. "Rao, this is so mortifying!" Power Lady kept watching her for a bit before bursting with laughter. "Hahaha Your face! Hahaha!" 

Kara's face remaining crimson as PL giggled on. "Honestly, 'Maid of Might'; there is no need for embarassment! My beloved girls are rarely dressed this much at home, so there is no need to act like a blushing kindergartener!" Kara forced her colour to return as she glared again at the smirking married woman. "I believe a late supper is in order. Girls, make sure there is an extra plate for our guest. And tonight, two good girls may be owed a licking!" Both wives shared a 3 way kiss with the hero before slowly walking away, holding hands. "Just watching those two has more effect on me that Kryptonite did! And they taste like honey!" "Power Lady, gross!" squealed Kara. "You don't like the sweet taste of honey?"

Kara forced herself not to blush. It seemed like she had done nothing else since the flight. "I'm straight, remember? That doesn't appeal to me!" Her other Earth equivalent just smirked. "I suppose your honey comes from Daxam? Definetely not my style!" "Power Lady!!!!" Power Lady continued to look amused. "So this Jupiteran, he is a problem?" asked Kara. PL nodded as she walked in the direction of her wives. Kara followed, waiting for a response. The married Kara opened a room, nodding as she saw the occupant. Kara saw a young teenager around fifteen with long, blonde hair. She was very well endowed and had a smile on her face. "She is dreaming of Lori, her girlfriend. My eldest daughter Sharon An-Kom-El of the three Houses of An, Komnenos and El." explained Power Lady seriously. "Komnenos? Didn't they rule the Eastern Roman Empire for years? Or didn't that happen in this World?" "It did, you are right. Lena is the daughter of the Amazon Artemis and her lover Kanto of Apokolips. It's complicated, but they both angered Morgana La Fey, a powerful sorceress of Fairy Demon heritage. So she punished them by pushing them into the bodies of Lia and Lillian Luthor, a young, amoral married couple. They would give birth to three daughters: Leia, Lexi and Lena. Morgana was injured in a battle with her mortal enemy Emyrs and chose rebirth. She was reborn as our Lena. Three later, Artemis and Kanto were able to separate from Lia and Lillian. The rest of the Luthor family history, I would prefer not to discuss. It's hard for Lena."

Kara stared at Power Lady whose face was inscrutable. As origin stories went, it sure was complicated and long. The Luthor family history didn't need discussing. After all Lexi Luthor was likely a gender bent equivalent of the infamous monster who hated her cousin so. "So does Lena have powers?" "Yes. Kanto is a New God, Artemis is an Amazon and Morgana was half fairy demon, half homo magica. So Lena has a lot of powers, so we are teaching her how to use them effectively. It's the reason why Lena doesn't have Kryptonian nor Titanite powers yet. She needs time to learn her own powers first. Especially if those damn Apokoliptans or their Martian allies come." Kara stared at PL, puzzled at this revelation. "This solar system is bitterly divided. The Jupiterans are White Martian hybrids. The White Martians own Mars, Jupiter, Urania, Neptune and several other moons. The Titanites own Mercury, Venus, Neith, Titan and the moons of Saturn and Charon. The interdimensional rival planets essentially fight a war using intermediaries since their latest Truce a century ago. New Genesis backs the Titanites and Apokolips supports the Martians. Earth and Luna are on the Titanite side. The Saturnian Moon of Titan is currently under the rule of Leader Suyin Beifong, a violent extremist. I take it that you saw me capture the General?" Kara nodded in reply. "A powerful Ganymedean. He rules the Jupiteran moon of Ganymede and is Crown Prince of Jupiter. He desperately wants to conquer Earth and Luna." Kara absorbed this new information. A solar system at war. There were no more Green Martians and the White Martians were backed by Darkseid. She sure picked an interesting time to arrive here.

"We must check on my four little ones before we go to dinner." Kara just nodded in agreement. This was quite a world she was currently in. Each girl had a bit of each parent. Ears, eyes, nose and face shape appeared eerily similar. Alura An-Kom-El, one of the twins borne from Cat, had 3 different hair tones from each parent. Kara felt joy course through her as she watched the sleeping girls. In this world, she had a family of her own. "They are wonderful. Maybe you and the Daxamite can make your own brood?" "We have only had one kiss when he was sick. Since then he doesn't remember." "Then you must decide how you feel. If it's strong, go for it. If not, then look for another. Never stop looking for joy until you have it. Then fight to keep it! Now it's time for a late dinner."

Kara had never ate so well. The vegetables were unlikely any that she ever ate. Some tasted like meat, others like fruits, a few even like pizza. She was so engulfed, she didn't register the giggling at first. When she did, Cat and Lena managed to control themselves. "While my girls have very ticklish tummies, the sight of you eating was interesting." Kara felt her face heat up. "I take it you have nothing like this in your world?" Kara shook her head. "I don't remember any blue vegetables in my Earth nor pink ones with green polka dots. Are they genetically engineered?" PL shook her head, gently wiggling her pinkies into two exposed navels. Cat and Lena shrieked with laughter in response. "They were originally. But that was 150 years ago. Now they occur naturally." Kara paused to weigh up everything. She tried not to focus on some tingling at the sight of the two sexy wives laughing their heads off due some belly button tickling. She tried not to envision herself, tongueing those some navels. And she fought against the image of Jamie and her women. "This Earth to Supergirl!" Kara snapped out of her reverie, noticing that Cat and Lena were breathing a little heavily. "Beautiful girls, I think you should wait for me in our room. Assume the position for licking." "Yes, Kara!" both responded, pushing down their shorts and g-strings in one motion. Kara could help but stare at the deliciousness of the skin in front of her. These two girls were simply gorgeous. Their tank tops and bras joined the pile as they walked away, Kara unable to keep from staring at those perfectly pert cheeks. "I love them with all my heart!" Kara shook herself steady, turning to face Power Lady who was clearly using X-Ray vision to stare through the closed door. "I am happy for you!" declared Kara. PL beamed at her. "Do you have any more questions for me?" "Kal...is he ok?" barely whispered Kara. She wasn't sure if Cat or Lena knew the truth.

"Married, expecting a child with his wife. Lena and Cat know about him. Clark Kent, the unique Pulitizer Prize winning reporter. He even interviewed Ronald Reagan when Barbie Obama won the 2004 Election." "Barbie? President Obama's name is Barbie?" "Short for Barbara. First open metahuman to become President. As well as First President to be assassinated." added Power Lady, sadly. "Wait, President Obama was..." "Sorry, I need to see my sexy wives. Good luck, Supergirl." PL was gone in a flash. Kara gasped when ahe noticed her uniform was in the chair still. Kara tried to focus on all she had learned. It was so much information. She took a moment to look around and spotted it.

"Greeting, Kara Zor-El of Earth-38." Kara was surprised to learn that PL's laptop recognised her as coming from another world. Nevertheless she read about Vinland in a history website called the brief history of Vinland. "The Texas Revolution against Mexican General and President Antonia Santa Anna in 1832 lead to a 14 year war, leading in the conquest of Mexico. At the end of the war, Vinland President Ariel Andrea Jackson, then aged 82 married the 52 year old Santa Anna as Mexico formed part of the Union. The next year, Santa Anna died in childbirth. A month later, President Andrea Jackson, nicknamed Old Hickory passed at the age of 83; having served 19 years and won 5 Elections as Vinland President. Andrea Jackson's legacy of uniting Alaska, Canada and Mexico with Vinland earned her the title of Mother of Democracy and one of the 5 statues on Mount Rushmore. She is consistently ranked as the best President of Vinland, competiting solely with President Abigail Lincoln for the role." 

Kara remembered that Andrew Jackson was definetely not President for that long. Intrigued, she read on, relieved she couldn't hear what was happening in Power Lady's room. Clearly there was some sort of sonic blockers there. "The Vinland Civil War was one of the bloodiest in US history. A traitor names Jeannie Davis used the suffrage issue against African-Vinlanders, men and Native Vinlanders to secede from the USV with support from Princess later Queen Victoria and Napoleona III of France. They formed a southern nation known as the Confederation of States of Vinland. Both sovereigns saw a chance to regain lost territory. In her historic Emancipation Proclamation, Abigail Lincoln declared that all women and men were born free and that when the War ended, legislation would grant voting rights to all over the age of 18 who were born on current or future Vinland soil. The war took the lives of 12 million citizens, bringing the population down to a mere 40 million. But in 1865, the treaty of Metropolis saw the British and French withdraw. Jeannie Davis was executed for treason along with a few other Cabinet Ministers of the CSV. The reconstruction took 10 further years to restore the nation. President Abigail Lincoln survived no less than 12 assassination attempts, the most serious from an actress called Jane Wilma Booth. She elected not to run for the Presidency in 1877, allowing legendary General Hera Urania Serena Grant to win the 1877 Elections and become the first President to die during an election campaign in late 1884."

Kara scrolled through the list. They were predominantly gender bent Presidents. Georgina Washington, Jill Addams, Teresa Jefferson, Jane Madison, Jane Monroe, Jill Quinn Addams, Ariel Andrea Jackson, Martina Van Buren, Francine Pierce, Jane Buchanan, Abigail Lincoln, Hera Urania Grant...then Rachel Conkling? Who was Rachel Conkling? Kara clicked on Rachel Conkling. "After winning the 1884 election after Vice President Jane Blaine was not endorsed by the Republican Party, President Rachel Rosalind Conkling was instrumental in defending USV interest during the First Spanish-Vinlander and for her heroic actions during the Great Blizzard of New York and the Earthquake of Gotham. She set up the Hall of Heroes in Metropolis, which later lead to Metropolis replacing New York City as the capital of New York State. She also instituted the 17th Amendment, making income and payroll tax uniform throughout the Union. Her death on the 5th December 1933, made her the longest lived human President in USV history at the age of 105."

"RR Conkling was always my favourite." Kara turned to face Bizarro Girl. Her hair was red, something she hadn't noticed before. "We uh...didn't have a RR Conkling on my...er Earth." "After President Grant annexed Cuba and Puerto Rico following their bloody purges of citizens of African descent, RR Conkling and her wife Julia donate millions of their personal wealth to rebuild Havana and San Jose. She worked tirelessly to improve the lives of countless New York citizens especially in New York City and my home city of Metropolis. People like her made me think I could even have a future." she paused as her hair went black, then blonde before returning to red. Kara bit back a gasp.

"Metamorphigi." she stated. "S-sorry?" "Metamorphigi. I was as an evolved human before..." her eyes clouded over "before Maxine Lord did this to me! I...I was in a car accident. Brain dead. Maxine kept me incarcerated in her lab for 2 years filling me with various dnas especially Power Lady's before she set me against her. It was...difficult." Kara felt pity towards this poor woman. Hadn't the Bizarros suffered enough? "Lia Luthor was her maternal aunt. The Luthors and the Lords have always been evil. Anyway, Lucy was worried about leaving you with our Kara. So she sent me to keep an eye on you." Kara smiled gently at her. "I'm Kara Zor-El!" she exclaimed. "Zara Lane known to the world as Galatea!" explained Galatea. "So um...how are you, powerwise?" Galatea paused before rising from a chair. She blew first freezing then fire breathe. Then to Kara's amazement, water left her lips before turning to steam. "Standard Kryptonian powers, my metamorphigi powers and reverse Kryptonian powers. I can sing holes in space to create portals. I can neutralise many of Power Lady's Kryptonian and Titanite Powers. But I can't alter the ground into minerals or elements like Power Lady can. I can also regenerate limbs and organs through an advanced healing factor. Lucy and I have talked about children." "Wow! That's so fantastic! I love how there is so much love here! I just wish...my friends Jonn Jonzz and Mon-El were here in this world too." " I never met John Jonzz. But I understand that the Titanites are planning to rebirth the Green Martians on Eris. As for this Mon-El, I am sorry. I am sure when you return to your world, he will be happy to see you. The interdimensional transporter will be working in a week, so...." Galatea suddenly turned, eyes widening. "Zara? What is..." "Tell Power Lady to head to the DEO now!" cried Zara before she burst into song. A large blue hole grew in front of them. Without a second glance, she leapt into the blue which vanish without a trace. The hybrid superheroes' room burst open, revealing the married triad. PL nodded as a blushing Kara. She turned to her nude wives. "Girls stay behind!" declared a very naked Power Lady. A spin later and she too was gone. Cat and Lena held to one another as Kara looked away. "What should I do?" wondered Supergirl.


	3. The Battle of the DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO is undertaken by General Balzar's Martians. Who will survive?

Kara was so unsure how to proceed. Should she go to the DEO or stay here and protect Power Lady's family? "Hey!" cried a familiar, piercing voice. Kara spun around to face a furious Cat Grant. Kara couldn't help taking a quick peak at the remarkable body of the Catco CEO before a sneak look at the taller brunette. "Hey, Superchick! When you are done perving on me and my wife, could you consider helping our wife and family at the DEO?" Kara blushed harder, hated that she was developing a reputation as a peeping tom voyeur.

"Can you teleport?" "S-Sorry, Cat?" Cat sighed at Kara, who felt more embarassed than ever. "Can you tele-port?" enunciated Cat. Kara struggled to find her voice. This Cat was so much like her own. And even that Cat wasn't as hot as this one. "I asked you a question! Are you even a superhero?" "Yes! I...I mean yes. Sorry, you're...you're both...well naked and...pretty and everything." Cat shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Are you a virgin? Honestly I don't care! Our Kara is the noblest and bravest being there is! She is fighting against an army! An army of monsters with her sister, aunts and niece. Her courage is an inspiration! Some part of that must be inside you. So prove it!" declared Cat as she summoned a large portal. Kara didn't look back as she dived in.

The portal felt like it was an opponent, pushing her back and forth. She tried to keep steady, but she saw a hole almost devour her. Kara focused as she removed the filters keeping her vision down. The heavy smoke was obscuring...blood. The smell of charred flesh and smoking bodies made her want to hurl. She saw a wall with the remains of a human brain smeared across it. She desperately checked for the sound of a heartbeat or sight of a beating chest. This proved a mistake, when a deafening scream caused burning pain that forced her back in a sharp wall. Another scream and she barely avoided a tentacle. It was Astra's Banshee in full makeup. Siobhan was engaged with three large 12 foot beasts, each with six, muscular tentacles. Kara turned on her heat vision, causing one of the creatures to slap her back on the side of her forehead. Kara hit the wall with a slam. She felt dizzy as if she had a concussion, her eyes blinking in and out of focus. She had to get up, she had to keep moving. But the ground felt it was shaking. And the noise, the shrieking was like her head was about to explode.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kara closed her eyes, before opening them. Siobhan was offering Kara a hand. Kara took it, feeling a warmth across her head. Siobhan looked around, focusing on the fallen before facing the Maid of Might. "Kara, I will tend to the agents here! Go help Leslie, Astra and Power Lady!" Kara nodded as she sped away, looking for someone, anyone who she recognised. A body flew in her direction. She turned, grabbing the tentacled creature and hurling it to the ground. She burned a tentacle heading towards her. Its owner roared in anguish, before Kara pushed him back with frozen breath. A loud explosion caused Kara to grab her ears. "Sorry, superbabe! Forgot to give you a heads up!" exclaimed Alex as she wrapped the eradium metal around two hulking creatures, making them scream.

Kara stared as Alex moved the screaming, yellow creatures against the wall, pinning them in place. A light burst from a strange red eye tattoo in her forehead. A charging Martians' head disappeared in a burst of pink liquid. "Superbabe, go help PL and the others, I got this!" declared Alex as she dropped a piece of the roof on armed Martian. Kara picked up the pace, dodging blasts until she came across Power Lady. There was a convergence of Martians surrounding her, Astra, Livewire and Galatea. And another group, fighting off a familar figure. "Oliver!" cried Kara, rushing towards the green hooded individual before a Martian exploded in front of her. She gasped when she saw it. This Green Arrow was a tall brunette. Lightning struck down another Martian causing it to burst into flames. "Beware Speedy and Arsenal!" cried Thea Queen before using her super speed to electrocute another Martian. A woman in red altered her arm into a flamethrower, blasting away another opponent. Kara decided to try what Galatea had shown her, combining her freeze breath and heat vision. Three more Martians fell before she took a shot to the stomach. She reeled back as her attacker approached.


	4. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Battle of the DEO. Super exposition to follow.

Kara's eyes opened as she heard voices. Worried and angry voices. She tried to focus but it was so hard. "We lost 50 soldiers, Olivia! Thirty Seven of them were graduates! Why the hell did it take you so long to get here? You have a whole army of metahumans and we don't! There were 297 Martian monsters here! And..." "Daria Dahk and Melanie Merlyn attacked both Central and Keystone City. Iris needed help first. They had Mirakiru soldiers with them." "MIRAKIRU???? I thought they all fell when you defeated Slade!" cried Lucy. "When Sara and Laurel were murdered, I went to confront Ra'Al Ghul. Only to discover that Ra'Al Ghul was gone. Nyssa and Talia had been overthrown and imprisoned. And Melanie was now Ra'Al Ghul. She had married Daria, who was pregnant with her daughter. After a confrontation between us; Melanie defeated me, throwing me of a cliff. If Iris hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here. While Iris was helping me recover by taking me to her team and keeping me alive with her blood, Melanie had found a sample of Slade's blood and used it to create an army of Mirakiru soldiers amongst the League and the HIVE. They then attacked the twin cities!" 

Kara couldn't follow everything. But she understood that Olivia was Oliver. She was a tall brunette with long brown hair. Her mask was made of a strange compound that made X-Ray vision redundant. Lucy paced around before Galatea held her close, calming her. "Where are the Merlyn-Dahks now?" "Phobos." "So the Martians were behind this! They wanted to divide our forces!" "There's more." Lucy stared at Olivia, waiting for more. "Lois and Kal were in Central City. The Martians took them." "What????" yelled Power Lady, aghast at this revelation. "Diana and Selena are in pursuit. Bruce is following them. I am sorry, Kara." Supergirl forced herself to her feet, surprising Lucy. Galatea held the trembling leader of the DEO, still processing that her sister and unborn niece were in the possession of the Martians. "We have to rescue them. Right away!" "No, we can't. We need time to prepare. Flash, Vibe, Frost and Impulse are recovering. My people are still healing. And Phobos is too well protected. I am sorry, Supergirl. But it's not possible. Power Lady, Director, you have my regrets." "Bruce is pursuing them and he does not have powers!" pointed out an angry Power Lady. "Other than an immeasurable IQ, master of 128 fighting styles and limitless skill." noted the Emerald archer. "Power Lady, they have my niece and sister! So we will co-ordinate an op to bring them home. Go home and come back fully charged. That's an order. Otherwise we will leave without you!" commanded the Director of the DEO. Kara barely had time to think before she was back in the Grant-Luthors home.

Two very naked women leapt into Power Lady's arms. Power Lady didn't so much as blink as left her clothes behind, walking into their bedroom. Kara's head was swirling with unwelcome thoughts. Clark and Lois were in the hands of the monstrous White Martians. Bruce Wayne, the violent vigilante billionaire was still male and the Batman here. And Power Lady was having lesbian sex with her wives...at 4 am! It was so late! She went to make herself something when she heard moans. Power Lady was so in need of a distraction; that she left the door open. Kara bit her lip as more moans came out of the room. She felt the heat begin again. Sweat ran down her face as her thighs resumed being coated. Her essence was flowing and she felt that shame need for a peak. "I've already seen them both naked. Would it be so bad? I survived Mon-El being turned into Tess by MXY..." She shook her head. "What's wrong with me?!!!!" She knew what though. That kiss she had with Mon-El/Tess had shaken her. And Cat and Lena were there. She looked for another vegetable when she heard panting sounds from Cat. And pleading from Lena. She tried to block out her desire, before it dawned on her. What if the children heard it?

She couldn't let that happen. She closed her eyes and walked towards the door slowly. Even with her flying and superhearing, it seemed to take an age. Finally she reached the door. She made to close it before she paused and opened her eyes. Power Lady was using her super speed to please Cat and Lena simultaneously. She saw the hybrid Kryptonian massage the girls round cheeks as her tongue darted and teased two delicate buttons leaving their protective sheaths. Kara felt her hand lowering and snapped out of her reverie. She gently closed the door. She shook herself, unable to believe what she just did. She had spied on another private. moment. The second time she had done that! Her parents had raised her to be better than that. So had her foster parents. But the sight had been so delicious! She needed to get a grip. She heard a slight strangled sound. She looked down, seeing the bent metal chair that she had gripped. Kara needed to fly. Supergirl had to go back to her Earth. Staying her was putting her emotions and drive on edge. But she couldn't fly. She was sure to be spotted. What could she do? The laptop! A distraction if ever there was one.

"You look troubled!" Kara spun to see a young woman looking back at her with a smirk. "Um...hi?" ”Hi I'm Iris, better known as the Flash. And you're Supergirl, I take it?" Kara nodded, still a little surprised. "So how are you enjoying this world?" "It's um...different! So you are the Flash, not Barry?" "Who is this Barry? Yep, I'm the Flash. Sister of Impulse; best bud of the sisters Nora Caitlyn and Lisa Francine Snart better known as Frost and Vibe." "Wow, that is different! So uh...Lisa Francine Snart is Vibe?" "Lisa is Vibe, Nora is Frost. Vixen is Vibe's girl and Nora's girl is called Port. I myself am dating two girls called Paragon and Halo. And with my little brother Wally aka Impulse; we are Team Flash!" Kara tried to process all this information. It seemed so surreal. Everyone she knew was female here except Clark. Clark who was prisoner of the Martians. "So tell me your story. I get the impression that you learnt a lot about our world since getting her and it's a bit much. So tell me about you, Supergirl."

"Well recently, my boyfriend got turned into a girl by a interdimensional being. And we kissed when he was a girl and...it confused us both. I think...I am afraid that I am more attracted to him as a girl, Iris!" Iris nodded. "Yeah, girls are hotter. It just means you love him for him not his body. How long has he been this way?" Kara sighed. "About a month ago. And he has been like this since. His powers are even greater now that he is a girl. But he is so upset and confused. And his cruel mother is out there somewhere. She raped an evil human woman as part of a sick plan to repopulate their dying race. She is a Queen, you see. I...I mean..." Iris rested her hand on Kara's shoulder in a steadying, comforting manner. "It sounds confusing. Mostly we just try to keep the White Martians from killing everyone! So have you two...." "We came close, but it was too much for him as a woman. I...love her, him! This whole thing is so unfair!" wailed the Kryptonian. "And now you come to our world and we are all sexy lady lovers! Suddenly I understand your voyeurism, Supergirl!"

"I AM NOT..." Kara turned when she heard it. "I got it." replied Iris. Kara shook her head as the Crimson Comet sped off. "It's untrue!" she murmured. She went up to get a cup of water and saw a red laptop. Kara reached for the laptop, she was certain that it was Iris'. She needed a distraction, any kind of distraction. "Mmmm!" Kara wanted to wail. It was a naked beautiful Korean girl and a nude blonde all over each other. The blonde broke the kiss and smirked. "Shall we wait for Iris to come back from visiting PG's doppelganger by putting ourselves in the machine?" "You bet!" replied the Korean girl. Kara's self loathing increased as she watched the two girls walked towards a strange contraption. Kara felt her heart beat faster and her breathe quicken. She turned off the laptop. She had seen enough. Despite a growing desire to see the two beautiful women in a tryst, she forced herself not to. It wouldn't help.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare may come and go, but does it ever leave? Iris and Kara have another talk. Thanks again to writerstealth for her support who openly assisted me with solid advice.

Kara awoke with a start. She looked around at the unfamiliar area, before recalling. She was trapped in another Earth. Trapped like she was in that dream. She shook her head, such thoughts were counter-productive. She rose slowly, quickly finding clothes her size. She shouldn't have been so surprised. After all, these clothes belonged to her alternate doppelganger Power Lady. And this universe's Clark was taken. That thought prompted her to dress just as quickly, keeping the suit underneath her jeans. It was mildly uncomfortable.

She left the room, checking each room for occupants. "Behind you." Kara spotted Olivia behind her. Olivia's arm was wrapped around Felicity. Or a Felicity with contacts and a stern gaze. "Supergirl." Kara felt a chill at the way the Brilliant Bowwoman spoke. She might be even icier than Oliver. "Green Arrow." she replied. "Just Arrow." replied Olivia. Kara nodded, waiting for more. "They aren't here." Kara recoiled at the icy sound of Felicity's voice. "Where are they?" she asked. "Cat and Lena are working, their daughters are in school and our Kara is heading a mission to fetch the kidnapped members of the House of El." "Uhuh! So what time is it anyway?" "It is 1:30 pm." replied the Emerald archer. "Shouldn't you two be working?" she asked. "We have taken arrangements." cryptically replied Olivia.

Kara didn't ask any further questions. Her stomach was rumbling and she needed food. She wondered how long they had been waiting for her. But she was now being taken care of; as it were by two of the less talkative members of this World. She reached for the purple vegetable. She tried to focus on it and not her nightmare. Her horrible nightmare. She thought of Mon-El still in his Tess body. Those legs, that flat, toned stomach. That tight, round, perfect girl bottom. She shook herself. Clearly this warranted a talk to Alex when she got her. Her sister, not her niece. How strange was that? She felt uncomfortable with the staring silence. Then something even more unpleasant happened. Olivia and Felicity began to make out. Kara felt that horrible tingling. She felt her nipples harden to attention. Her tongue wet her lips. Olivia simply lifted Felicity in her arms. Felicity's long legs wrapped around what looked like a well defined stomach. Kara was too entranced to worry that her voyeuristic inclinations now including women's bellies. It was almost like wind as they disappeared into Power Lady's bedroom. Kara didn't even fight as she went to observe.

These was air. Actual air keeping Olivia in the air as her legs were now wrapped around Felicity whose face was buried between Olivia's thighs as her nails raked against a quivering tush. Olivia's hair hung down as her head bobbed up and down in the same position as her lover. "Felicity is tickling her! The Arrow is having her bum tickled!" thought Kara, her mouth watering. She felt that tingle again, she wanted to give in. What was wrong with her? When had she become such a horny person? She licked the drool from her lips. Mon-El as Tess would happen again. She needed that beautiful body to match that loyal mind. Her hands shook with the need to relieve herself. Just a little touch. "Come now!" whispered a familiar voice. Kara bit her lips to keep from screaming, instead following the Crimson Comet.

Kara didn't think she could feel more ashamed as the Scarlet speedster sat on one one the Grant-Luthor's couches. Her facial expression was glacial, her arms crossed together. Kara fought to stay still and not fidget. It was like being back in Ms Grant's office during the whole Adam fiasco. "I checked my laptop history. I know you saw my girls. I know that you saw Lana and her girls. And now there is Felicity and Olivia. I am sorry that you are so sexually confused. That does not entitle you to perve and ogle others!" "What happened with Lana and your girls were accidents! And I didn't mean to see Power Lady, Cat and Lena; I just didn't want their kids to see! And I regret what happened with Olivia and..." "Stop. Whatever the excuses, you still did it! Olivia would be livid if she knew! I think we may need to discuss moving you to a different location!" The shame washed over Kara like a burst of kryptonite. She felt tears prickle over her eyes as she nodded. Iris untangled her arms and rested her hand on Kara's shoulder. "I'm sorry to be so rough on you, Kara? But this is getting too much. Could you come with me?" Kara nodded, feeling exhaustion and shame. And then they were gone.

Lucy was barking orders, organising people to this and that. It looked like there had been a massive cleanup. "They work fast!" thought Kara. As she looked around, she noticed something. A memorial wall. There were several photos with yesterday and today's date underneath each picture. A woman in dark overalls was adding more framed photos to the wall. Kara looked away. So many lives lost during that encounter. "79" Kara faced Zara whose face was noticeably weary. "Seventy Nine?" asked Kara. "Fatalities since last night. There are likely to be far more to add to the Wall of the Fallen." Kara looked down, unable to look Zara in the eyes. It seemed like the losses would keep coming. "Supergirl, we talked to Vibe and Vixen. They are currently dealing with the criminal Magenta and her allies, the Rogues. We will let you know when we can return you to your world!" Iris shook her head at the Director. "Supergirl needs a change of venue. The current one is unhealthy for her. I propose...." "Flash, Supergirl; you have both been told that the Grant-Luthors are the ideal location for her to stay! I am aware that they can be difficult to adjust to romantically; they do provide the best guide for you and their children will understand. Now return to the Grant-Luthors!" interrupted Lucy. Iris looked irritated, but nodded. "Follow me!" she declared to Kara. Kara did as requested, her face burning. "This might cure you!" exclaimed Iris as she took her to a strange room. "Brace yourself!" she declared as they entered.

A corridor lay before the words "Detection Systems" were printed on a sign above. Iris entered the door, beckoning Kara. Despite trepidation, Kara entered. Kara almost recoiled at the sight. It was a naked Vasquez holding the ribs of a naked brunette and pushing herself in and out. Long nailed fingers attached to a machine scribbling across the brunette's soles and armpits. Tears ran down her face as her expression appeared almost grotesque like a howling gargoyle. "This is the Detection Systems, nown by various titles like Warning System amongst others. This woman is Maxine Lord. She has telepathy and is highly dangerous. So we set her up in this machine, which tortures her body; while Susan Vasquez pumps her butt with the device. This makes her manageable, but also effective at detecting Martians. If she fails, the tickling gets worse. So she has proved to an excellent warning device as well as sex object for Vasquez amongst others. Vasquez would let you have a turn if you like?"

Kara reeled in horror, looking away as Vasquez increased the speedy and depths of her grinding drives. "It's not nice, is it? I wanted you to see this. I know that you are going throuhh a hard time. You are highly confused as to what you are and want. But giving in to your doubt by eyeing, staring and perveing on other happy relationers won't help!" Kara looked at Iris, puzzled. "Relationers?" "That's what we called people in a relationship. I take it that you don't have that term in your dimension?" asked Iris. Kara shook her head. "A new word every day. Come on, lets head back to the Grant-Luthors and talk." suggested Iris. Kara nodded. "Sounds fine!"


	6. The Emerald Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Kara are interrupted by a great threat. Sorry, this fic needs more action and I am struggling with 2 month long writers block. Brace yourself for a new familiar character.

Iris suddenly grabbed Kara as a cackling blonde woman appeared on screen, shooting destructive beams from her hands. "Great, just as Power Lady is off planet, we are needed to face off on our own of her top enemies! Let's go deal with the Emerald Empress!" cried Iris, reaching for Kara's hand. "Wait, wait, hold it! Who is this Emerald Empress?" Iris paused before replying.

"700 years ago, an evil alien princess was cursed into being reborn as the daughter of Ottilie Premyslidovna of Bohemia. She became the dreaded Holy Empress Venceslava. She conquered Hungary, Bosnia, Serbia, Lithuania and the Eastern Roman Empire. She inherited Poland and was made Holy Roman Empress. She used this to retake Austria, Italy and Germany. She tried to conquer the medieval world. Her power was so great, that aliens from Rimbor had to come to stop her. After the battle of Crecy in 1346; Venceslava was captured. All her daughters and her wife Elizabeth Richenza were dead within 7 years of her capture. Venceslava escaped her prison and fled to a moon nearby. The result led to the conquest of Rimbor's sister planet Tadmor and she took the name Emerald Empress Venceslava of Rimbor, ruler of Tadmor, Earth and Rimbor. She has a lot of powers, this isn't going to be easy!" revealed Iris.

Kara remembered the first team up between her and the Flash. "Can't Aunt Astra help?" "Nope, she and her wives after trying to rescue Kal. It will have be just us for now. Move fast, Supergirl!" declared Iris as she began to move. Kara flew after her, mind completely reeling. "How did Venceslava know Power Lady would be gone or does she know at all?"

Kara shook her head as she forced herself up. The blonde cackled again. "So this is the Mighty Supergirl of Earth 38? Ridiculously weak!" she taunted. Kara heard a creak as the building she careened into began to shake. She felt fire as a blast of light knocked her back. "Look tour enemy in the eyes, Kara!" she thought to herself.

"The victory of the Emerald Empress is imminent!" Kara gasped as Iris crumpled next to her, trying to get up. A well of anger swelled up in her. She used that rage as she heard Iris moan to blast a beam of concentrated sunlight at the so called Empress. She returned it in kind, setting a battle of beams before more flew from her hands and belly; causing Kara to strike the quivering building again.

As Kara staggered to her feet, a familiar sound made its presence known. The noise of metal, plastic and brock splitting apart. The rumble of dust sprayed down as the top of the building headed towards a main street filled with screaming people. And Iris was still unconscious. Kara moved like she rarely had before; catching the piece of the building in the nick of time. As she pushed upwards, the building top felt like it was increasing in weight. "Mass Manipulation, pretty girl! Now I wonder if we are ticklish?" remarked the cruel Empress, digging and stretching her fingers in sensitive underarms and ribs.

Kara's shriek could have rivalled Siobhan's intensity. Having never been so vulnerable before, the terrible talons tantalised and tenderised newly ticklish skin. Tears flew then fell in long and wide streaks down from Kara's eyes as her howls continued. "Poor ticklish little blonde girl. Is the building too heavy?" teased Emerald Empress as Kara wailed. A loud boom served as notice that Iris had failed to help. The building's weight caused Kara's knees to buckle in the air. Her arms pleaded for Kara to surrender and protecy her from those devilish appendages blinding her due to the effects of those horrible nails. "Kitchy koo, tickle wickle, poor sexy, tickle-ish Supergirl.

The building top came closer to the road as Kara's knees dug into the ground. "Rao, I can't take this!" thought Kara as the fingers began spreading dissolving the flimsy protecting of her suit. Kara heard a cry before barely being able to see Alex fly backwards, legs half curled towards her belly. The sight of her sister-niece hitting the pavement with a bang causes Kara's heart to break, before releasing a roar. The building flew up as Emerald Empress gasped.

Kara held her by the neck, squeezing at her before light burned from the alien's eyes. The Empress shook violently from the beams before Kara released her. She felt to the ground gasping as Kara seized the falling building. She swore she saw time pass as she returned the building back to its place, checking for people before welding it back. As the Empress rose, Kara careening into her. Punching and blowing her away until she felt a familiar touch. "Supergirl stop! Agent Danvers is ok!" Kara blinked, before breathing heavily.

The Flash beamed at her. "You did it!" Kara fell to her haunches, still trying to get air back in her lungs. "I checked for injuries!" Kara rose at that sound to see a smiling Alex. "No fatalities and only a few people need hospitalisation after the building split off. And you took out Emerald Empress without using blood abilities. Great job, Supergirl!"

All Kara could do was hug Alex. She may not be her sister Alex, but she sure felt like it. Enough anyway to warrant a hug. "Okay, ease up a little!" squealed Alex. Kara released her with a bashful look as Iris flashed a strange metal around the Empress. "It's a Tharangarian compound with enough platinum to keep her from manipulating it." explained Iris. "She knew who I was. How did she know?" "I can answer that, love!" Iris and Alex groaned at the sight of her. Kara stared at the strange woman, she seemed familiar. "I'm Tina, you can call me Mag, love! And I knew you were coming!"

A woman in a black bikini walked up to them. "We better go, loves! I have a bloody nice bird waiting for me back home. And I want to rodger her bad!" She disappears as fast as she appeared. "Who was that?" gasped Kara. "The 'Mag' an ultra powerful witch granted powers by Hecate and Freya. She used to date the wife of the ruler of Titan and Circe, the murderous enemy of the Amazons!" answered a bored Alex. "Better head back!" suggested Iris. Alex wove another portal as Kara followed them inside.

Lucy was tapping her foot on the other side, looking murderous. "Care to explain her?" she practically growled. The Mag was there with two girls lips locked to her. Kara felt that unpleasant sensation as her body express delight at the scene. The Mag had one hand underneath the back of a little blonde's skirt and another inside the front a black haired girl's front. To her horror, the Maid of Might recognised M'Gann as she broke their kiss, the Mag's hand still inside. "Mag, are you done????" interrupted Alex. Mag separated with a smirk. "If you and the other Mag are looking to root a third, I've got no problem!" Kara worried that Alex, Lucy and Iris's pupils would remain glued to the flap of skin covering then; so hard were their eyes rolling back.

"Why...are you here?" Kara was half expecting sparks to come from Lucy's mouth; the way she was grinding them. "I heard that Emerald was in town; so I figured I'd head her off. Can I borrow her for a bit Luce, mate?" "I am not going to let you have your way with our prisoner, just because you ask!" retorted Lucy. "Hey, if you and Z..." "If you so much as look at my soul mate..." "Whoa, Luce! Mate, I wouldn't do that. Blimey, I'm all about love! Is that bird Maxine free or is Vasquez having a whirl? I wouldn't say no to either of them!" Kara decided to cut off Lucy and swallow her anger when she realised that this Tina had a hand against Tess' cheeks. "Could you help me get home?"

Mag's smirk increased. "Happy too, love! To answer your question, my ex bird Emerald knew about you being here because she was trying to distract the DEO by bringing you here. She has been working towards capturing Kal as she has always hated him. Also she used to blow that beautiful bird Lexi. What a bum she has, why the journey from there to her..." "Do you think that you can help Supergirl go back to her native dimension or not?" interrupted Iris, looking no less annoyed. "Absolutely tasty speedy! Of course, I am thirsty for Kryptonian juices..." Kara reeled at the lecherous look on the British babe's face. She balled her fists, trying to keep calm. "I could even un-girl the Prince if that's what you want?"

Before Kara could respond, Alex interrupted. "If you even think of trying your love magic on my aunt's alternate, I will blood bend you into the biggest rod you ever saw!" The shudder of the Mag was refreshing indeed. It didn't change the situation, though. "Enough of this! Either help or go, Mag!" exclaimed Lucy. Alex surprises Kara, taking her by arm out of there. "Let Lucy and Mag have their breast measuring contest. We should get something to eat!" Iris agreed as the three headed to a large hall with a table in the centre. "So Supergirl, let's hear your story about this Daxamite!" teased Alex.

"Ok, could you try explaining that to me again because I am SO confused!" Kara beamed, giggling at Alex who deliberately followed up her comment, by putting on a weird face. "Well Rhea, Queen of Daxam, had opened a doorway to her invasionary fleet. She had taken Jonn and Lena captive, while lying to Mon-El about his father's death. Mxy was working with Rhea as they both wanted payback on me..."

"Okay, now I am struggling! Now I know who Rhea is. Mon-El is her son, the Daxamite Prince and your boyfriend. Lena is only human in your world. And Jonn is Jon Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter who survived in your world. Now who is Mxy? And what about Mon-El's father's death?" Kara nodded as she turned to Iris to answer her questions. "Rhea murdered her husband Lar Gand because he supported Mon-El and I. He was a good man. Rhea and Mxy wanted Lena and Mon-El to marry. Mxy was a superpowered alien whose romantic advances I pretty much said hell no to!"

Iris and Alex nodded in agreement. Kara beamed at them before continuing. "Okay, so Cat and Lena's evil, alien hating stepmother came up with a plan for my cousin and I to get to Jonn. Following the plan, we were able to free Jonn and the three of us led an attack on Rhea's fortress, while the Daxam army invaded." Kara acknowledged the gasping of both Alex and Iris before her story resumed. "What none of us knew was that President Maslin was part of an alien race; and she wanted revenge for her enslavement in the past by the Daxamites. And the invading fleet disappeared to places unknown. Mxy was tricked into saying his name backwards, but not before he turned Mon-El into his ex-girlfriend Eve Tess Teschmacher. This somehow increased his power and made him immune to lead."

"I am guessing you still found her cute?" teased Iris. "Rao, did I ever! She freaked out, so I reassure her by....showing her gender didn't matter. What happened to Rhea, I don't know. Cat seduced Lillian Luthor though, which helped take her out of the equation. Then Barry appeared, asking for my help against Savitar; our old friend now foe Killer Frost and Mxy. After winning, I tried to go home but clearly that didn't work!"

"So this Barry.....he is some male version of me?" asked Iris. Supergirl couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well Barry is engaged to a woman called Iris West, who looks just like you!" Iris pulled a face as Alex laughed. "Anyway, Savitar was a temporal remnant who Mxy made independent of his original. And Savitar set out to murder Iris West. And he believed he did when a friend of Barry's H.R Wells stole a shapeshifting device and took her place. This led to a battle royal between us and Savitar's minions. In the end, Savitar was destroyed by his former ally Caitlyn Snow and Iris West using a sonic cannon. Then I tried to come home." The other two stared for a minute and shook their heads. "Exposition Central Station here, toot toot!" teased Alex, before all 3 burst with laughter.


End file.
